In the apparel industry, and particularly neckwear, it is common to wear scarves, jewelry or other elements that adorn or cover a user's neck and upper torso. However, combining these elements can often be difficult as the various pieces may not stay in place as desired by a user. Moreover, in the prior art, the accessories were often combined with scarfs using clasps and pins that passed through and damaged the scarf when attached. Thus, there are natural deterrents to integrating multiple pieces of adornment, particularly when they won't stay in position relative to one another without constant adjustment by the user. Also, when it comes to articles worn particularly about a user's neck, comfort must always be maintained. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an accessory-retaining neck scarf that enables accessories to be quickly and easily combined with the scarf in a variety of different configurations and overcomes the various shortcomings of the prior art.